Motherbound University: Redone
by Motherbound13
Summary: When a 15 year old girl is kicked out of her house to live her new life at a new school she notices that strange stuff is begining to happen. She is beging taken over by a demon who wants to kill her new friends. Ya i suck at summarys


**Author's note**

Hello guys well when I tried to put this story out my account broke or something like that I didn't want to deal with it so I just made a new account

A new story I've had this idea for years, but I finally got to do it.

I haven't had a lot of spare time with shopping making sure my friends are happy when they come to my house they need games, food it keeps me busy plus I'm lazy. :D

But I got my butt up an wrote this finally

No flames please

**Disclaimer: **I do not own future characters, earthbound or mother zero and 3.

Enjoy~

**Motherbound University **

Ah.

A regular day in Polya well for everyone but me.

Why you ask well I'll tell you.

I'm fifteen and my parents are kicking me out! Sending me to this new place and school what's its name again oh yeah Psai. I'm the youngest we are good on money and life was good till bam one day my dad tells me I'm going to a new place and school living there. How crazy can they get!

"Nicole!" a voice screams.

I look over to the voice "Oh, sorry daddy I was spacing out. Can you repeat what you said?"

I could hear his sigh from my bed "I said get ready your uniforms here and I made breakfast and packed your clothes and everything you need be careful sweetheart."

Ugh. The uniform I've never had to wear one at this school and anyway my parents they've been acting so weird when they told me too like they don't want me to go. But why would they send me there if they didn't want me to go. "I'll get ready let me get up." He walked out of the room. "Now where is that uniform?" I looked all over the place nowhere to be found only one thing to do in this situation.

"MMMMMOOOOOOOMMMMM!" A brown haired woman came down the hall. "Nicole! You do not have to yell I was in my room its right next to yours." 'Oh, I forgot about that. You don't need to yell at me!" She started coming closer. "You need to learn what did you want?"

"My uniform."

She gave me a really annoyed look. "I'm not kidding! I looked everywh-"I never got to finish because my mom pointed in my hands."Oh, hey I'm becoming like you mom" I laughed at my mom got that angry look on her face then began to laugh with me.

"Alright smarty go get ready I'll make sure your all ready be safe at your new school and make good friends you'll need then." Again with that I don't want to do this tone and I'll need new friends? Where did that come from? I mean I really do enjoy friends, but need them well is she talking about whenever I go somewhere new and meet new people I'm really shy or something else I don't know about.

About thirty minutes later I had finally figured out how to get my uniform on and was eating breakfast while my parents were packing the car. My mom suddenly stopped in front of me "Come on your going to be late you can eat in the car." "Wait, I don't have to go to school till 2 hours. Hey, why did I get ready so early?" I looked up at her. "You are saying goodbye to your friends."

Oh yeah I wonder how they took the news ola sennet Selina and Ariel were probably really sad but not crying oh and now I get to go to an angry Jessica and Tiyana joy. I know they care they are like older sisters to me, but they have to learn I can do things myself even though I didn't choose to do this maybe I should tell them that. I'm sure they will understand.

"NICOLE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER THAN THE DAY YOU LEAVE THAT YOUR LEAVING" Tiyana was yelling the moment she saw me. "Yeah!" everyone else agreed. "Well excuse me! I didn't know till yesterday and I don't want to go, but I don't get a choice!" I yelled back. "Huh?" they all had confused looks.

I couldn't help but let a giggle out. Well I think you would too. I love them and all but they had that stupid look on their faces. They didn't hear my giggle which is very lucky for me but they did see the look on my face which looked like T~T.

"Nicole you're creeping me out." Jessica said backing up.

"Sorry it's just how stupid you guys looked I couldn't help it." I laughed.

"Hey!" they all yelled at me. Jessica was suddenly shaking me "Nicole! I will kill you!"

I laughed harder. "Can't hit me I don't want to look back and remember that"

"I will get you." "Of course." I looked to all of them asking one simple question "You know what to do now?" They all gave the confused looks again.

"You got to give me a hug. Group hug!" I said holding my arms out.

They all hugged me Ola, Sennet, and Tiyana were first of course.

"Nicole, we have to go now." My dad said.

"Alright so you will come and visit me?" I asked.

"Or you come visit us, but yes and don't kill yourself by I don't know doing anything stupid like you always do." Jessica told me. "Hey, I do not! Anyway I won't and bye guys"

"Bye! Be safe." They all shouted as I left in the car.

"Oh I know you're going to love this school." Right now my mother was spazing to my father about me leaving.

"I hope no boys flirt with my baby girl."

"Oh dad I'm old enough to have a boyfriend now besides you taught me to choose no bad boys."

"I guess"

My mom came in talking to him about something I didn't hear what she said or anyone I guess I fell asleep in the car.

I really have nothing to say but this still feels weird to me like something, but I can't figure it out.

This took about a couple months like 3 I wrote the idea down put the plot and ending then I had to figure out the beginning and I had to write this over and over and over again then get an account. A lot of steps.

I'm just happy it's over.

Review would be nice

See you next chapter.


End file.
